1. Field
The present invention relates to a mask inspection apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been increased expectations for organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, requiring attention to various apparatuses used in the manufacturing process, and requiring control of quality during the process. Particularly, masks used for forming organic materials of OLED displays are highly defined in view of the high resolution of displays.
However, when manufacturing OLED displays by using highly defined masks, if impurities exist on mask sheets or mask sheets are damaged, defect rates of displays may be increased. However, in general, mask inspection apparatuses and general methods of controlling the same are not well developed, as masks are inspected by using fixed cameras, thereby making it difficult or impossible to precisely inspect whether there are detects in the masks.